Heroes NARUTO STYLE!
by Johntitor62
Summary: This is different... Is this... a dream? Nine tails and a boy... who is it?" This is Naruto in another world, focused on Naruto. Interdimensional romance.
1. A dream?

Ok, first of all, this is going to be a crossover with Heroes. As you will see, it has an slight crossover with FullMetal Alchemist, but that is all. You don't need to know much at all since I will be explained on it's own.

__________

Everything was really dark, yeah I remember that being the first thing I though. I couldn't remember where I was, or even who I was. I was a stranger even to myself. And, there was something else… pain, and… loneliness, something lingering beneath my very soul telling me that something was wrong. But, I don't know… do I… do I even exist? How can I feel this pain, this inhuman pain, of grief and loss, inside of me. I could feel it inside me, covering me, almost… protective, in a sort of dark way. But, it meant no harm… I… I think it was trying to tell me something, but… what? What was it trying to tell me? My eyes suddenly fell on something out there, in the dark. It was, soothing, in a weird way. It was a person, and it was trying to say something, but his lips moved on and on and no sound reached my ears. I then noticed my lack of voice, as I found myself trying to talk to this stranger.

His blonde hair moved on about like if he was scanning me. Blonde hair… funny, I have blonde hair too. And… his eyes… they were almost… pleading… Like… mine? It was then that I noticed that I was the stranger. That I was the one I couldn't hear in the dark that, somehow, I loosed myself in that same darkness. In that moment I knew I was alone, not only right now, but… my whole life. What was I? Was I… a monster? Wait, the word lingered in my tongue as I forced myself to remember the word. A word accompanied by a pain only a handful of persons could relate to.

Tails… yeah, nine of them, attached to a giant red being… a… fox? A demon fox, yelling and roaring at nothing but it's inability to be free. But… free? Free of what?

Was I a demon? That word… it felt so natural, like, if I was called like that for my whole life. Tails again… Was I a tailed demon? A nine tailed demon?? … Nine tails… Wait! I… I think I remember something. There was a gate… a gate like no other. A gate that reached the sky's and up beyond. A gate that was immense in both length and power. Why was there a gate?... Did it have anything to do with the nine tails?? Why I couldn't remember anything? And… the darkness… where did it came from? The gate? The tails?... Me?

There it was again. Pain. Pain like no other. Not anything as pedestrian as physical pain, but rather, a pain that was beyond even my own understanding. The pain of being… being a what? The word felt like if it should be natural, but… why I couldn't even remember my own name? There was also a fire. A fire that could burn and pierce the very soul of any living being. A fire that could kill anyone by merely being in it's presence. A fire that could not be described nor controlled by any mere mortal. Its simple thought brought to me a hunger I knew of not, nor knew of. A hunger for… for… Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Who was the one in front of me?? His unruly blonde hair, his painful blue eyes… He was… me? Who was I? N-nnnna… Nar… Naruto… Yeah, that was me! I was recalling who I was! But… that was all I could remember. No last name, no favorite food, no parents… nothing.

I saw a light then, but this light brought me no joy, because that light did not blind me, but rather made me see all the horrors hidden in the night. A gate… no, not a gate, THE Gate. A gate with so much power that it could turn any and all of your most deep desires in a reality. A gate that unlike any other haved the knowledge of all ages… of everything. If one were to look at it's inside, one could see everything. But, knowledge came with a price… Was… was my memory the price I pay? This knowledge… it didn't made me feel glad or happy, it made me feel… lonely… and, sad. So much pain, and suffering and wars. Wars unlike any the world's have ever seen.

World's? Where there more than one? Was I where I was supposed to be? The nine tails… They weren't one being… I understand now… Nine tails unlike any other… nine tails with great power. Nine tails that when on their own they could destroy a village, but when together… when nine tails come together… their power reaches new heights… I was not a nine tailed beast… I was something more mundane… Something human crafted. I was one who holds power not known of… a… what's the word? All the knowledge of the Gate in a mere human and I still didn't know what I was.

There was a fight. A big fight. A fight like no other. A fight so legendary, so important, that it's outcome decided not only the fate of a world, but the fate of many. I remember being part of it. Nine tails… came together. Nine tails… fighting inside a human boy. Fighting to survive against another human. Someone with red eyes, bloodshot red eyes. Eyes with pain, grief and loneliness. Like… like me? But… he was not me. His dark energy and mine where at their current highest level. Nine tails together… working to achieve one goal… To fight… I didn't wanted to let him go… I love him… He's my brother… and I would do anything in me to drag him back home. Nine tails again… The memory was so vivid…

Nine tails that encompass all… Nine tails born out of hate and anger… Nine tails without fault… Nine tails in me… Nine tails… within me. It was trying to tell me something. But, everything was a blur. Maybe, I was dreaming. Yeah, I was dreaming everything, and soon I would wake up wherever I was supposed to be, and I would forget the nine tails… One born of love, encompassing rage… One born of rage, encompassing love… The same being, yet, different. In my dream, I was both. In my dream, I was supposed to be both. The Nine tails… and a vessel… On their own, they could destroy a village, but, together… when nine tails come together… their power reaches new heights.

__________

Well, like it? Review. I know you want to. This is not Yaoi, I repeat, this is NOT Yaoi. I'm against it!!! Also, if you haven't noticed, this is Naruto narrating. First, yes, he has memory loss, and all he can remember is his first name. Sorry for Sasuke hater's but Sasuke is going to be a mayor character here, and before anyone asks, I haven't seen interdimensional relationships so not Naru/Hina, besides... I HATE HER!!!! So if she appears, she's so going to die.


	2. Remembering?

Well, since tomorrow I'll start go to school, after winter break, I guess I can correctly say good bye to my freedom by writing another chapter to this story.

In this story Naruto is 16 years old.

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"Writing"

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first chapter. I don't own anything. Not even the chocolate chips cookies.

__________

It was late in the afternoon when the blonde boy waked up. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a white room, full of wires and machines, dressed in white garbs. He was confused at first, and when he tried to remember where he was he found his mind to be blank. He instinctively reached for his forehead searching for something he didn't know.

"_Naruto…_" he heard a voice say.

"What?" The blonde boy said while searching for the source of that voice.

"I said, you're finally awake"

"…" He just stared at her face. "Do I… do I know you?"

"The doctors said you hit your head pretty bad… they though you would experience memory loss" The woman in front of him said, while reaching to caress the young boy's face.

"I… can't remember"

"Nothing at all?" The woman asked while looking at the boys blue eyes.

"…Nothing…" He just stared at the ceiling while the woman retreated her hand.

"Do you remember your name?"

The boy looked at the woman's face and saw what he recognized as pity, and perhaps anxiousness? "N-naruto?" He tried to say while making sure he was actually pronouncing his name and not someone's else.

"Naruto?" asked the blonde woman while trying to hide the amusement in her voice. "Your name is Jeremy, not Naruto"

The boy merely looked at her while contemplating what the woman had just said. That name, Jeremy, it brought him no memories, no meaning. It sounded alien in his mind, it felt not right. "Jeremy?"

"Yes. Oh, I was so scared when they called me from here saying you were badly hurt." The woman then covered her face with her hands while crying openly in front of the teenage boy.

"Who are you?" The blond boy said while trying to understand the gravity of his situation.

"… I'm your mother"

"Mother?" he said while staring at her eyes.

"So, or young friend is awake" said an old man while entering the hospital room and looking at the blonde boy in the bed staring at him.

"Doctor! He… he doesn't remember…" The woman started crying even louder.

"Please, don't cry Mrs. Neville. We knew it was possible that when he woke up he might suffer from an small case of amnesia." The doctor then started looking at the young teen before proceeding. "Now… what do you remember?"

"N-nothing… nothing at all, sir"

"Mhmm, nothing? Maybe your case is even worse than I thought"

"Dr. Linderman" The woman hesitated. "Will he remember anything?"She said pleadingly.

"It is possible that his memories will come back. Maybe tomorrow, or maybe in a month." He then looked at the teenage boy. "Or, maybe never. We can't be sure." Then Dr. Linderman proceeded to evaluate him to see if he could find anything wrong at all, besides his apparent lack of memories.

"_Jeremy?_" Naruto thought while trying to recall anything at all about his current situation, not hearing at all the conversation the woman who claimed to be his mother and Dr. Linderman where having.

"Everything is going according to plan" said the doctor with a smirk in his face.

"I still don't understand why we need this boy" The woman said while looking at the blonde boy that was looking at his hands while trying to remember something.

"Candice, Candice, Candice" The doctor said in a sing song. "Everything on it's time"

As time went on, the doctors decided to let him go in a couple of more days, to see if he could remember anything at all. But, he couldn't help and feel that something was off… different. He remembered part of a dream he thought he have had. Nothing concrete… _only a boy and nine tails_…

The only thing he asked for was a notebook to pass time. There he recorded some of his dreams, dreams of a boy, dreams of a beast. This dreams plagued his mind every time he closed his eyes, though, he didn't spoke up his concern as he still was finding it really difficult to trust anyone.

"This dreams I've been having feel so strange. I dream of a world beyond everything one could ever see. A world where people hold power beyond any of my wildest dreams. I don't clearly understand what it means, but it feels so vivid. Like, if these dreams are of a life long forgotten, a past life. Nine tails I see in the dream. Nine tails that control power no one knows of not. And a boy… a boy with red eyes… whose gaze holds pain."

When he finished his entry he looked out of his room, and from his window he saw the blue sky and the flying birds. He suddenly found himself thinking he didn't fit in there. He was not really feeling he should be there. Something inside him that was greater than anything he could describe, was calling for him. He knew it… He could feel it. And as the sun was setting and his eyes closing, he couldn't help but think of that place in his dreams.

__________

Well, review and let me know if you liked it.


End file.
